


The Benefits of Animal Therapy

by Cornflower_Corvid



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Established Relationship, Ficlet, Fluff, M/M, Post-Timeskip | War Phase (Fire Emblem: Three Houses), Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-25
Updated: 2020-03-25
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:08:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23312890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cornflower_Corvid/pseuds/Cornflower_Corvid
Summary: Inspired by Yuri's tea time quote about being "deathly allergic to cats and dogs".
Relationships: Yuris Leclair | Yuri Leclerc & My Unit | Byleth, Yuris Leclair | Yuri Leclerc/My Unit | Byleth
Comments: 5
Kudos: 109





	The Benefits of Animal Therapy

**Author's Note:**

> I _assume_ that "deathly" is an exaggeration, since the monastery literally has cats _everywhere_ sooooo unless he found some magical half-measure to combat the severity of his allergy but not eliminate it entirely... well yeah. Anyway, that assumption carries into this story. I too am allergic to cats and dogs, so I assumed his allergies are similar to mine but probably worse.
> 
> I had this idea that someone (probably Mercedes and/or Ashe) set up sessions of animal-assisted therapy for everyone affected by the war in Fodlan, and since there are so many stray cats and dogs at the monastery it benefits both the animals and the people. 
> 
> (For those who don't know, there is research that suggests that petting or cuddling with an animal, usually a cat or dog, can reduce blood pressure and help alleviate stress. Universities and Colleges in my area often set up sessions for students to come hang out with volunteer animals during exam study time. I think it has been shown to help people who suffer from PTSD as well.)
> 
> ...if I don't post this now I'm never going to stop editing it.
> 
> This is set post-time skip and is not route specific. 
> 
> Please enjoy.

“Seriously? Whose idea was it to have an animal therapy session today?”  


Byleth looked up from his book to see Yuri, who had just barged into his room, looking very distressed. His face was flushed, and he kept wiping at his watery eyes, causing his makeup to smudge.  


“I’m not sure. I didn’t know anything about that. I would have told you,” Byleth answered calmly, though he was alarmed by Yuri's state. Yuri sneezed loudly into the crook of his arm, casting an even more miserable glance Byleth's way. “Maybe it was an impromptu session?” Byleth suggested, moving from his desk to get a facecloth. “Where were they?” He poured some of the water from his kettle onto the facecloth, rolling it up to distribute the water evenly, and then offered it to Yuri.  


Yuri frowned and took the facecloth, dabbing at his eyes. He made a noise of frustration when the cloth came away tinged with fuchsia and black. “In the dining hall. Do they know how long I take to do my makeup in the morning?” he groused, moving to sit on Byleth’s bed.  


“You’re smudging it… you should probably just wipe it off. I think the damage is done,” Byleth said, trying to sound comforting. He turned his chair around so he was facing Yuri and patted his knee gently, and Yuri looked up at him with what Byleth would later describe as _‘the most sincere pout I’ve ever seen on his face’_. Pushing aside the fluttery feeling in his chest, Byleth took the facecloth from him and pulled his chair closer, cupped Yuri’s cheek with one hand and, after getting him to close his eyes, carefully wiped his makeup off the rest of the way. Yuri tried to protest but Byleth shushed him. Once there was no danger of getting makeup in his eyes, Byleth got up and retrieved another facecloth, wetting it, and then went back over to gently clean off the rest of his face.  


By the time Byleth was done, Yuri was pouting again, though it seemed much less sincere, and Byleth sat beside him and leaned in, wrapping his arms around him. “I’ll encourage them to make sure everyone is notified well in advance if there are going to be animals inside since some people, who won't be specified, can't be around them. No one needs to know that the very handsome and dangerous Savage Mockingbird has a weakness.”

Yuri was clearly trying not to smile, but then he pushed Byleth back onto the bed, a grin on his face. “Handsome and dangerous? I’ll have to remember that…” he said, leaning in to give Byleth a kiss. Suddenly he bolted back up and sneezed loudly, glancing back at Byleth with that miserable look on his face again.

Byleth stood, patting Yuri on the back. “Come on, let’s get you into some different clothes. You must have gotten fur on these ones.”

Sighing, Yuri got up as well, a frown on his face. “And I can redo my makeup. You’ll have to hide me though; I can’t have anyone knowing what I look like without it.”

Chuckling, Byleth stooped down and swept Yuri’s feet out from under him to carry him despite his flailing and yelling. “What, this isn’t an acceptable way to hide you?” he asked, a grin on his face.

“I was thinking more about using your height to my advantage. My allergies don't stop my legs from working,” Yuri responded with a pout, his face flushed again. Byleth leaned his head down to give him a little peck on the cheek, smile still plastered on his face.

“Just let me take care of you,” Byleth said simply.

"Fine," Yuri muttered with a nod, still pouting. He buried his face in Byleth’s shoulder, and Byleth pushed open the door to his room and carried Yuri out into the sunlight.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm planning on writing more Yurileth, especially with the, uh, current worldwide issue... I have lots of free time *nervous laughter*
> 
> Feel free to leave a comment if you would like :D but also no pressure.


End file.
